Invisible
by Yami Sona
Summary: Kaiba is suicidal. why? and who will save him? before i update on any chapter, each chapter must have at least 4 reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Invisible "  
Part I

"These times are troubled  
I lost everything  
From friends and even family  
Yeah, they see me but they don't notice me  
I talk but they don't hear me  
And when they do they don't listen  
Invisible  
That's all I am, like a ghost that wanders these hallow halls  
At times I wish I could just disappear   
And leave this world of sorrow and pain  
No one would miss me   
That's easy to see  
Invisible  
They don't care  
They don't know how much it hurts to be alone  
They don't know how much pain is caused when they talk about me  
I just want to leave  
Invisible  
Leave this world and never come back  
Just to sprout wings and fly to a world without pain  
At times I wish I could just die and leave this world  
And let them see just how much pain  
They really caused to this tender soul of mine  
Then I'll be free from this world  
Free to sprout my wings and fly  
Fly to a place without pain  
Invisible  
Not much would change  
It's though I'm not even here  
Invisible  
I'm not really here  
I'm just the whisper in the wind  
And only the sorrow in the rain  
Invisible  
All I want is to disappear   
To leave  
Just to fly away  
To die  
To leave this world   
I no longer have anything here  
No reason to care  
No reason stay  
No reason to love  
No reason to live  
I have nothing  
I'm just  
Invisible  
That's me  
All I am  
Watch me as I sprout my wings and fly  
As I fly away then you'll see I'm no longer  
Invisible  
Watch as I fly away  
Watch as I leave this empty shell behind  
Now you see I'm no longer  
Invisible  
I'm just free"

After writing and reading the poem cerulean eyes started to cry, staining the paper and the words.

"I have nothing, everything is gone!" cried out the brunette that was sitting under the tree.

"Why, why does this always happen to me? I'm ending this tonight no more pain, no more sorrow. Mokuba, I'm coming!" he said, as he brought the blade to his wrist and cut. The crimson liquid started to seep from his pale skin as he cried out from the pain. His tears and his blood had mingled together staining his clothes. But unbeknownst to him someone had heard him scream, even though he was sitting under a tree where the woods began. This person had heard him scream and ran to the very tree the youth was sitting under, and climbed up. When the tri-colored haired youth had looked down from his perch, he saw his brunette rival looking at the stars and the moon though the leaves. Minutes had passed, then the young CEO brought the blade back up to his wrist, only this time he closed his sad blue eyes and looked up. Terror flashed across his tearful crimson eyes, fearing for the boy's life, the life of his rival, the life of one of his friends. A tear fell from his fiery crimson eyes and landed upon the pale face below him. After feeling the wetness of the liquid crystal, sad cerulean eyes fluttered open to see the source of the water, a small lithe form sitting above him. The CEO jumped up and ran off, his long black trench coat bellowing out behind him. While watching the retreating form, the youth jumped down and found the notebook that was dropped. His normally spiky hair now hung limp around his shoulders and his thunderbolt shaped bangs had been straightened and now hung in his eyes. When Yami opened the blue and sliver notebook, he noticed that the only thing written in it was a poem, a very long poem. At the top it read: "Invisible"  
By: Seto Kaiba, MY LAST WORDS  
After reading the poem Yami's eyes once again filled with tears. Then he too took off running in search of the author, to stop him before he done the unthinkable


	2. Chapter 2

"Invisible"  
Part II

Farther and deeper into the forest Kaiba ran, dodging trees left and right, running away from his pursuer. Seto kept on running until he reached a small creek, there he fell into the mud and snow and continued to cut his wrists and arms. Soon he had passed out from the pain and loss of blood. For several minuets Yami had ran after him, also dodging trees, and following Kaiba's muddy footprints in the snow. Soon after, he found him, passed out, his blood turning the white snow to a bright red, and trailing down into the small creek. Yami carefully pulled Kaiba up and ripped up his own shirt to bandage up the other's arms and wrists to stop the bleeding. After about an hour Kaiba started to come around (sorry I don't know how longs it takes to recover from blood loss).  
"How are you feeling?" Asked Yami, glancing over his shoulder.  
"Groggy and a little weak. What happened? I feel like a Mac truck hit me." complained the taller of the two, rubbing his eyes.  
"Don't you remember?" he asked Kaiba.  
"so you found me? Why did you help me, why didn't you just let me die?" Asked Seto as he looked down at his mangled arms. Instead of answering his questions Yami countered with his own,  
"why, why did you do it?" A hint of confusion and sadness could be heard in his voice, sending Kaiba into tears again, crying into his arms.  
"Be….because I….I lots every th….thing! My brother and my only friend Kayean, was killed in a car wreck and Pegasus brought up my company and fired me! Can't you see I have nothing to live for!" he all but screamed out. Yami got up and walked over to the sobbing form and sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"don't say that, you have friends and you know it." whispered Yami  
"Oh really? Who?" Seto asked, not raising his head from where it was.  
"Well for one, Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Jou, Ryou, Malik, all the others, and me. We may be rivals but we can be friends too." Yami got up, dragging Kaiba with him,  
"Now I need you to do something for me." Yami smiled.  
"What do you want me to do?" he questioned.  
"Nothing big, you just have to promise not to fight with anyone." Explained Yami.  
"Alright, I'll do it." Accepted Kaiba, wondering and worrying what it could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Invisible   
Part III

"Where are you going?" Seto asked as Yami got up and started to walk away.  
"Oh, don't worry I just need to make a phone call right fast" He replied as he took out his cell to prove his point. When Yami got far enough away he started to dial someone's number. There where four rings then someone picked up.  
"Hello?" The person said.  
"Jou, it's Yami."  
"YAMI! It's been days how have ya been?" Asked the blond.  
"I've been fine. So, Jou can I ask ya a favor?" he asked.  
"Sure bud anything." he accepted  
"well... can a friend of mine stay with you for a while. Until they get some things sorted out?"  
"Yeah sure, that would be fine."  
"oh good, just promise me one thing" Yami said  
"alright, what is it?" asked Jou.  
"just don't fight with them, ok?"  
" Alright I won't. Say who is it?"  
" Good! see ya!" Yami hung up before Jou could stop him. After walking back he told Seto they needed to go.  
"where are we going?" Seto asked as they walked back to the car.  
"you'll see, I'm not saying." this worried Seto, about what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Invisible" **

**Part VI**

As Kaiba and Yami walked back through the forest, nothing was said, there was just silence, minute after silent minute, they walked, it was driving Yami crazy, so he tried to start a conversation.

"So, of all the places you could have gone to do this stunt, why did you pick this place?" Before Seto could answer the car came into view.

"Because it was where me and Kayen first met. This place is very special to me that's why. I started my life here, so I thought why not end it here to." He responded, as he reached for the door handle. After getting settled and buckled in they were off. Once again silence had fallen between the two as they sat there. Determined to break the awkward silence Yami reached over and turned on the radio. One song was just ending and another one was just starting, Blaine Larson started to sing, _"How do you get that lonely?"_ As Yami sat there listening to the song, his eyes swelled up with tears as he thought about how close he was to loosening one of his friends to something as crazy as suicide. As the song neared it's end Yami glanced over at Seto, as he looked out the window his face was emotionless except for a single crystal gem falling from his clouded, sad cerulean eyes.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked as he glanced over at Seto again.

"Huh? Oh nothings wrong." he responded.

"You sure nothings wrong? You seem more depressed than when I found you."

"Yeah I'm sure. Hum…you might want to watch where you're going…." Quickly pulling his eyes back to the road, Yami barely missed the guardrail. After several quite minutes and many songs later, Yami and Kaiba finally pulled up into a small driveway with a small house at the end of it. Seto had no idea where he was at, because normally doesn't come to this part of town. His eyes darting across the house, the lawn but stopped when they reached a small tan mailbox. At that moment his hand shot out for the door handle, but Yami beat him and locked the door (auto lock doors).

"Yami let me out, LET ME OUT NOW!" screamed Seto

"No, I don't think I will, any way you promised that you'd do something for me, so…" Finally giving up, knowing he can't win, Seto plopped back into his seat, waiting for the worst. The reason for Kaiba's outburst was that the mailbox had read…

A/N: whose mailbox is it? Oh do you think I should make this a yaoi? If yes give me a pairing. More to come this maybe a long fic. C-YA!


End file.
